1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device for either an electric or an acoustic guitar that holds a metal or glass slide near the Musicians fingertips for fast and easy access while playing music.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of Guitar playing, some musicians will use a device known as a slide to create a sound on the Guitar better known to the general public as, Hawian Guitar or in Country Music as Pedal Steel Guitar, Lap Steel Guitar and in Delta Blues on the Dobro style Guitar. These particular instruments are designed so the musician can play them while in the setting position with the Guitar on the lap or on table legs in a Horizontal position. These Guitars also use a specific type of slide known as a slide bar made of a solid material, such as a heavy metal. Slide may also be played on any conventional style Guitar in the standing position using a tubular, hollow style slide made from materials such as, Steel, Aluminum, Glass, Porcelain, Plastic or any hollow material.
There are only two different style slides used by musicians. First, the Solid Bar as previously mentioned, is held in the hand by the fingers and is only used on Guitars played in the flat position such as Pedal Steel, Lap Steel, or Hawian style.
The second type is the Tubular style slide, also previously mentioned. This slide also has its own specific application, and that is to be used when the musician is standing with the instrument held by a guitar strap and the slide is placed on a finger of the fretting hand allowing the other fingers of that hand to fret single notes or chords. The Solid Bar slide is not used with this positioning of the guitar. Therefore it is not necessary to have a slide holder that can retain a Solid Bar slide on the guitar strap as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,445, also this particular device places the musicians slide up on the guitar strap, away from His or Her fretting hand, not allowing for fast and easy access. And as referred to in this Patent, various materials are used to make slide retaining portion of the holder, one being magnets which can create an interference with magnets on the pickups of an electric guitar.
It is also known that musicians regard their Guitars as being expertly crafted, precision instruments manufactured from rare materials with beautiful hand rubbed finishes, some of these guitars are very expensive, most are vintage and all increase in value if maintained in original manufacturers condition. Therefore the musician will not risk the chance of marring and possibly destroying the expensive finish on the guitar by applying a device to the instrument with any type of adhesive as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,232, making it necessary to use some type of chemical, scraper, or prying tool to remove the device, which may damage the Guitars finish permanently.
It therefore is the object of this invention to provide a slide clip that is safe, convenient and functional, that can be fit to the guitar by the musician, not requiring any mechanical knowledge and will store the slide near the fingertips of the musician, this invention also insures not to mar the instruments valuable finish.